


Hold Me Tightly

by Anonymous



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just them being soft together, M/M, Nightmares, Taka is soft, Toru is soft, kind of, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taka has an episode of sleep paralysis and seeks comfort with Toru.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short and probably not that great due to this being my first ever OOR fanfiction and English not being my first language so I hope that yall still like it nonetheless. A major thanks to everyone who will read this, you are the best! xx

Taka woke up with a soundless cry. Despite being wide awake he was unable to move even an inch of his body, it was as if his limbs were shackled to the bed. On the wall that faced east just above the dresser sat a clock, its constant ticking was the only sound in the room. Even the usually bustling streets outside were completely empty save for a few cars; Tokyo was asleep.

Taka felt himself start to shake in fear, fear of the demons that plagued his mind, fear of the monsters waiting for him in the dark. But the room surrounding him was so still that it felt as if the whole world was caught under a spell.

Then he heard it, a squeaky scratching sound just outside his door like someone was slowly dragging a knife across the beautifully carved wood. The scratching grew louder and the floorboards inside the room started to creak as if they were going to give in under the weight of the creature moving across them. Taka tried his hardest to move his hand because if he could just turn the nightlight on maybe the creature would leave, maybe he would be able to snap out of this horrid nightmare, but his attempts were futile as he could not move his fingers for even an inch. Slowly hot tears started to spill over his cheeks, he opened his mouth to sob but no sound came out. As the tears continued to drip down his face, he heard a horrid sound. It almost resembled a growl and Taka could almost feel the hot disgusting breath of the creature above him. He shut his eyes tightly together and prayed for the creature to leave as the tears were still falling down his face and soaking his pillow. The sounds around him grew louder and louder, encompassing his whole being and just when he was about to give up his hand shot out on its own volition and turned the light on.

There was nothing. Only the empty bedroom illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp which was now laying on the floor, it must’ve been knocked over in his haste to turn it on. Taka took a breath and tried to calm himself down while his eyes were still flickering around the room nervously as if the monsters were only hiding in the shadows and waiting for him to go back to sleep. He checked his phone.

_04:21 AM_

Taka took another shaky breath and stared at his legs, too afraid to try to attempt to move them in fear of not being able to. What if he was not free yet, what if the demons come back, what if-.

His phone suddenly buzzed with a new notification, making all of the hairs on his back shoot up and his body tense up, triggering his fight or flight response. And that was the final straw for Taka, he took a shaky step, grabbed his phone and scurried his way to the door almost slamming it into the wall beside it in the sheer panic of trying to get the hell out of there. He rushed to his front door and took the keys resting on the shelf beside it. Before he knew it he was standing on the other side of his floor’s hallway and unlocking the door in front of him. Toru Yamashita its nameplate said.

Once the front door was open, Taka stepped into the apartment and let out a sigh of relief. Despite the fact that the apartment he was standing inside was almost an exact replica of his own he felt a sense of peace, in contrast to the previous panic and dread that occupied his being. He placed the keys on a cabinet in the narrow entrance and pressed his back against the door. He stayed there until his breathing calmed down and he wasn’t gasping for each breath of air.

As he walked through the apartment he let his eyes roam over the familiar sight. The kettle was haphazardly placed on the kitchen counter and there were many unwashed cups and plates inside the sink. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and Taka could see that the handtowel accidentally slipped off of its rack and was now lying on the floor. The couch was a rightful mess as well, there were piles upon piles of papers and notes piled upon it, some of them were even laying crumpled on the floor beside it. The singer smiled to himself, his eyes crinkling around the edges and shining with amusement, Toru could be such a mess sometimes.

When Taka finally reached the bedroom he stopped in the doorway and observed. Inside the small room, there was a dresser pressed upon a wall and next to it sat an acoustic guitar, which was obviously placed there with care. On the opposing wall was a balcony door not dissimilar to the one in his own room, and in the middle of the room there was a big bed made even bigger by the many pillows and blankets, that Taka could very well recognize as his own. On the large bed sat a man, his hair was by some logic the least messy thing in the entire apartment, the blonde strands were only slightly ruffled from sleep but otherwise smooth and soft looking. His face bore a neutral expression, but his eyes shone with concern for the small and lanky man currently standing in his doorway.

“Takahiro,” he said. His voice was deep and comforting and Taka could already feel himself relaxing.

“I...I had another one.”

Toru smiled worriedly and stepped off of the bed, accidentally knocking a pillow to the floor and then hurried over to Taka and enveloped him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around the aforementioned man's waist and pressed his lips to his cheek in a kiss so light it could’ve been mistaken for a whisp of wind.

“Come to bed,” he whispered, “I will hug you tightly and protect you.”

Taka could only nod and let himself be led to the bed and wrapped tightly in the comfy sheets and embrace of his lover as Toru caressed him and pressed soft kisses into his skin. He finally felt content and happy as he relaxed and let himself be pampered. Taka truly felt incredibly grateful for Toru and especially in times like this. Who knows what would've happened to him without the blonde's comfort and patience. 

"Thank you," he smiled as Toru started to press soft kisses on his neck, in a way that was far from sensual. 

"Whatever for," Toru replied as he pressed the final kiss just bellow Taka's ear and lifted his head to stare into the dark brown irises before him. "You're always welcome with me, you know that. I don't know why you're insisting on sleeping on your own." 

"Because what is the point of having two apartments otherwise. Mine would just get super dusty if I was always at your place." even to him that sounded like a weak excuse, but like hell would he ever admit it. 

Toru let out an amused huff and pressed a kiss to Taka's nose. "Well, how about you just move in with me so we wouldn't have to worry about keeping both of our apartments clean." 

The smaller man flushed bright red and hid his face in Toru's neck. He could almost feel the amusement dripping off of the guitarist in waves and if the circumstances were different, he would've fought back and the two would probably in a mess of limbs while laughing hysterically and pressing hurried kisses to each other's lips. But tonight he was drained and tired and he just wanted to melt into his lover's embrace and stay there for an eternity, so instead, he lifted his head just a bit so that their lips were almost touching and whispered back. 

"You know, that actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

As Tokyo was slowly waking up and people were starting to head to their own respective work there were two souls wrapped in each other, their lips sliding in a dance that promised forever. And as the sun was high in the sky, the two souls slept soundly, hugging each other tightly.


End file.
